Snickerdoodles and Captain Morgan
by FlamboyantScienceMillitia
Summary: Castiel is a business man, he has a wonderful life and the man of his dreams. But sweet Dean was born with a mental illness, making things hard sometimes. No matter the problem they always seem to push through together. All they needed was each other right? my first Destiel fic..


Snickerdoodles and Captian Morgan

_**CHAPTER 1: {Black Sabbath and a little spanking}**_

Castiel sauntered slowly up the steps to his shared home. It had been a long day at work and things weren't exactly looking so good. He worked at a company called 'God's Will.' He was one of the head office officials in his entire building, always working extra hard to make the extra money to support himself and his lover. But lately, other than work things had really been looking down. Every night Cass came home tired and he rarely got to see and or be with his baby. So far evey night this week he had a babysitter hired to come by and look after his companion. And by the time he stepped throught the door, Balthazar, the babysitter was already ready to go and had said that the other male was tucked in bed and snoozing away. In ways this hurt Castiel so much (because he wasn't the one there) and in other ways it releived him.

But on this particular night, once entering the home and after paying Balthazar his owed money, Cass went to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and decided he would go and check on his love. Taking slow quiet steps he wandered up the stairs and went straight down the hall, gingerly opening the last door on the right. With even more preccaution Cass peeked his head in. Blue orbs scanning the dark room.

"Dean." Castiel breathed as he stepped into their bedroom. It was so odd being in this room again after about seven long days of sleeping on the couch downstairs in the livingroom. But as he inched closer to the large bed he found it empty. The blankets were shuffled as if someone had just gotten up and there was a rather pronounced head print in one of the pillows. This (even though he had never checked on Dean any other time) he found strange. So with worry and curiousness evident on his face the elder blue eyed male started looking about the room. "Dean...Dean!" he cooed.

"Cassie." came the response of a raspy voice. A tan hand reached out from the closet and waved eagerly for Castiel to come over. "Daddy.." the voice said in a shaky tone.

Upon hearing the familiar voice, Castiel skimmied over to the closet and knelt down. He took the out stretched hand into his own and squeezed it in a most loving manner. "Daddy's here." he whispered and crawled into the tight space to sit next to the younger man. Dean Winchester was born with a mental disease and he had alot of trouble growing up. People had picked on him and told him that he was weird and unwanted, but with the last move of his teenage life he met Castiel Novak. So far in his seventeen years, no one had ever stook up for him. And the fact that this one single good soul did this really meant alot toward Dean and his family. Throughout the years, the two grew closer and closer. And within the span of about three years they had confessed their love to one another. Dean has always been Castiel's 'puddin'.' And Castiel has been Dean's 'daddy'. That is how their love worked. It was, in many eyes wrong (not just for the basis of being homosexual),but the whole consept of their love. How it worked and how they treated one another in public. But even knowing this fact, the two continued on either way.

"Whats wrong baby?" Castiel asked and moved Dean so he was in his lap. He gently pet at the other's blond hair. It was usually a bad sign when Dean would hide in the closet, it meant that something upset him or that maybe he was really unbalanced.

But in response to Cass's question the said male snuggled up against him, nuzzling him to make himself feel safer. "Balthazar.." Dean mused and closed his green eyes, telling the elder man what he'd done. All day since Castiel had left things had gone well up until about an hour before the male came home. Dean was eating the cheeseburger that Balthazar made, and the said babysitter was sitting at the other end of the table sipping a small glass of soda. His eyes were on the winchester, making sure he didn't choke on his food or anything. Cass would wring his neck if anything bad were to happen to his beloved. Dean was taking a large bite of the burger when suddenly his sitter was there grabbing at his hands. He was told not to take such large bites and that maybe he should take a break and start to each his asparagus. But of course the Winchester denied him, he didnt like to eat veggies they lacked the salty goodness of junk food and fast food. Balthazar had frowned and took the burger from Dean, he placed it on a separate plate and put it up out of reach. He would not give it back until the four peices of asparagus were gone. And after ten long minutes of the hazel eyed male's complaints, he told him to go to bed. That he wouldn't put up with this defiance. But instead of listening Dean pushed the veggies onto the floor and threw his fork at Balthazar. This had angered the other and Dean was dragged by his ear up to the bedroom and scolded rather harshly. The Winchester sobbed and cried curling up into the closet waiting for his lover.

Castiel's brow twitched slightly. He pulled he and Dean apart and looked disappointedly into those green orbs. "You know you have to get punished now right Puddin'?" he cooed in a calm tone not wanting to be too intimidating.

"Yes..Daddy." Dean whimpered and crawled out of the closet. He knew what to do when it was time for a punishment. Slowly and carefully, he crawled onto the bed and slipped his pants down a bit. Dean got onto his arms and pushed his plump rear into the air for Castiel. It was time for a spanking, because disobeying Balthazar was bad and Dean knew it, but yet he still acted out. With a sad smile, Cass got up and sauntered over to the bed kneeling on it so he was just behind his love. A gentle pale hand reached out to stroke at the soft tan flesh of the other's bottom. He caressed the cheeks lightly before delivering the first swat. The area where he had hit reddened slightly sending chills along both of the mens' bodies. And soon after the first smack came the next set. One..than three. The intense feeling of being slapped in the same spot over and over had Dean wincing and sobbing softly.

"Dean, I do not wish to punish you, but this is what you get for disobeying." Castiel whispered in an apologenic voice as he lifted his hand to deliver another rough smack. Though spanking wasn't Cass's favorite thing to do with his Dean, it was the only way to really get things through his head. But there was a plus, he enjoyed the veiw he got. The elder would be lying if he said he didn't absolutaly love that tan arse. And maybe a part of Dean knew this and acted out on purpose, either way only a few more smacks to go and than it was bath and bedtime.

"I-Im sorry...please..." the Winchester begged in a soft wavering tone. His fingers were gripping tight at the bed and his forehead was pressed into the pillows. His green eyes closed tight as the last of the swats were delivered. By the end of it, Dean's rump was red and tingling and sweat dripped down his thighs. He was on alarm and when he felt those pale hands grip him he flinched. Dean had known it was Castiel, but after the spankings it was hard for him to accept the other again. But after a few seconds and some serious thinking De let his lover scoop him up and carry the, off to the bathroom. The lights had been flicked on and Cass had placed his puddin' onto the counter as he went to the tub to turn on the water. As they waited for it to warm up Novak had pulled off his own clothes and than helped Dean. He had pulled the younger male into a hug and peppered his cheek and face with soft kisses and had whispered 'sorries' and sweet nothings into his ear. This was to reastablish a trust between them. And by the time Dean calmed the tub was filled with water and Castiel had already climbed in, opening his arms to him.

Together the two lounged in the bath, dripping water onto each other and chuckling at small shared jokes and tales of their day. Castiel would murmur to Dean and rub his arms and thighs in a loving manner until he would be ready to be washed, in which only then would he turn and let his companion scrubb shampoo and conditioner into his dirty blond hair. Than water would be poured from a cup onto his head and those heavenly hands would brush the shampoo and such away. In some occasions including now..Dean would purr and press into that familiar touch, finding the feeling to be rather enjoyable. After a twenty minute bath the couple found themselves in their tshirts and boxers curled up in bed. Cass pulled Dean onto his chest and laid a loving kiss to his lips. In response the Winchester pushed his lips harder against the others. He loved getting goodnight kisses from Castiel. And with that added pressure and small gasp from the elder man Dean had managed to wiggle his tongue in. The two kissed for what seemed to be forever and all too soon they broke their heated lip lock and snuggled in closer panting.

"Night Puddin'." Castiel whispered. "I love you." He stroke his partner's damp hair and closed his eyes. Dean yawned and rubbed at his hazel orbs. "Goodnight..luv..ou..too." his own words breaking off into pieces as sleep over took him. The two men lay cuddled in one another's arms and legs, it was like they were utterly and completely inseprable.

The sun shown through the window and the golden rays aimed directly into Dean's eyes causing him to huff in his sleep and roll around in Castiel's arms in a restless manner. Feeling the jolts and rolls, Cass slowly opened his eyes. It took a few seconds for his vision to focus but once it was done the male flopped over and looked longingly at his love. The poor man was kicking his feet in his sleep in a defiant silly way and he had his face half stuffed into the pillow, a bit of drool dripping from the corner of his lips. It was honestly the cutest thing in the world to Cass. Not a soul in town could beat the looks Dean had in the morning. Those flushed cheeks and that calm seemingly normal relax expression, it was kind of a shame though..that secretly Castiel liked the Winchester a little bit better when he was sleeping. There was no worries or sadness this way, and on occasions he wished he didn't have to wake the man. But even with his condition..Dean was still normal, or well he was in Cass's eyes and nothing would ever change that. De was a beautiful person inside and out and if no-one could look past that than screw them. Each and everyday was a gift to Castiel. Every moment he had with the brunette was magic and all the memories should and are charished. Just as these thoughts raced through the elder male's head there was the slight sound of sheet rustling and than a soft yet raspy yawn and the usual grumble.

"D-Daddy?" Dean asked in a low mono-tone. His hazel eyes still foggy with sleep and his dark blond hair in a slight muss, some areas poking up and other parts of his hair smooshed down. Castiel turned at the sound of that too familiar voice and smiled gently. He leaned over and grasped Dean's hand in his own placing a soft kiss to the knuckles and palm. It was almost as if the blond were a princess and the raven a prince. This was apart of the morning 'ritual', something the couple had always done. But of course with the haze of morning and the typical grogginess and donkey breath neither were in the mood for the sucking of the face (kissing). So with that note both men slide regretfully off the bed and found their way to the bathroom. Cass pulled up his toothbrush and decided to brush away that 'funkeh' breath. Dean wobbled his way over to the toilet..he had to pee, and real bad aparently, it was almost like the poor man was standing there for an hour. But in the while Castiel finished brushing his teeth and than ran a brush through his hair. He gazed at Dean from the corner of his eye and watched him flush the toilet and make his way over to the sink. "You finish getting situated Dea and I'll go get breakfast made hmm? How does blueberry pancakes sound?" Novack asked and hugged his Dean's waist and kissed his cheek lightly before turning and heading downstairs to the kitchen. He flicked on the stero to 'iron man' by Black Sabbath, knowing it was one of Dean's favorite songs. It was time to make up for his absence in Dean's life this past week. So rolling up the sleeves of his night shirt Cass grabbed all the ingrediants he needed to make pancakes and than began the simple task of making the batter and adding the blueberries. Meanwhile, Dean had just finished brushing his teeth or as he called them his 'toofies' and was now pulling on a black t-shirt. Upon hearing the glorious sounds of Sabbath and sniffing the air he clapped his hands together than went to join the other in the kitchen, desperatly wanting to get a taste of those infamous panned-cakes.

"Black Sabbath and pancakes..I may be slow Cassie..but your kissing up to me.." Dean said and chuckled softly. He would admit that at sometimes he was much more childish and talked more like a 5 year old on occasions, but he knew he was a big boy and that he could talk like one and he knew that Castiel approved of his mature language much more than the other. So with a smug grin he sat at the table and watched his 'Daddy' cook. It was quite entertaining, seeing him move about and pour the batter into the frying pan.

It took another 20 minutes for all the pancakes to be made, but once the task was done, Castiel set the table. He placed the plate of the fluffy cakes down than the butter, two forks, plates, and a than took his seat across from Dean. Who in return smiled softly and stabbed a whole stack of pancakes and flopped them onto his, he than coated them in butter and dug in. The Winchester scooped large proportions into his mouth and licked at his lips as he chewed away at the delecasy. Cass took two pancakes and lazily ate them, his eyes on Dean the whole time absolutaly mesmerized by the other's manly hunger and cute way of eating. As if the radio station knew what was going on..they announced they were going to switch things up a bit and a new song began to play throughout the kitchen. It was 'Why dont you and I' by Carlos Santana featuring Chad Kroeger. Though Dean enjoyed his old classic's Castiel did enjoy the usual modern day music and something about Santana and Kroeger together just made a wonderful pairing.

AN: So yeah here it is chapter 1 haha, yeah I know it's really dry huh? Well I think it is..either way hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
